Somebody to Love
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: If you all believed Holly J was bad before. How do you believe the youngest Sinclair will act? This Sinclair knows someone very special to Holly J. They've got Connections, the attitude and even the name with an H.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, but I love it

So I went to the much music screening and meet all the cast! They're all amazing and so nice! I've decided to write a Degrassi fics because when I saw Clare writing them it found it really funny, also I'm a huge DOLLY J fan :)

**Somebody to Love

* * *

**

Haley Sinclair sat in her unfamiliar kitchen for the first time in two years. She had been shipped off to Vander Bilt Prep for her grade nine and ten years of high school. As the summer drew to a close she got a very strange email from her mother, explaining how the family had been broke for quiet some time and could not pay for another year of school in New York. A devastated Haley got on a plane to Toronto a couple days later. Haley looked a lot like Holly J but with a lighter hair colour and a bit shorter.

"WHY?" Haley asked

"You know why, besides which Degrassi is a fine school" Her mother replied

"For Heather and Holly J, not me I deserve the best" Haley whined

"Haley Jennifer Sinclair, quit your whining. You're going to Degrassi and that's final"

"Has anyone even bothered to tell Holly J?"

"She arrives home tonight, she will find out when her flight lands"

"You do realize Holly and I don't get along"

"You're going to have to learn"

"She's going to flipping"

"Speaking of flipping you best consider getting a job, you want nice things you have to pay yourself"

"A JOB? I've never worked a day in my life!"

"Holly J got one, ask her"

"It's always Holly J this, Holly J that"

"Funny she used to say that about Heather"

"Can I go live with Heather?"

"No, we are living as a family"

"Why?"

"Because your father's new boss loves families"

"You all suck!"

_

* * *

Dear D,_

_It's been a while since I last saw you, and I know you've probably blocked my emails. But you need to know I never cheated on you, it was all Fiona. She crazy jealous! I think she'd rather have you all to herself. My heart is still yours and I love you with all of it. I'm not at Vander Bilt anymore because my parents have gone broke, and only told me a couple of weeks before school starts. So I'm going to public school with my older sister, not too happy about that. You know how I used to complain about her. I have know idea how I'm going to fit in, but I needed you to know incase you finally believe me. You are my whole world these past six months have been the worst of my life, I'm miserable without you. I love you!_

_The girl who wants you back!_

_

* * *

_

Holly J Sinclair rested her head in Declan Coyne's lap her eyes slightly closing in a few hours the two would be getting on a plane to head back to Toronto.

"SHIT" Declan said Holly J's head shot up

"What Dec?" she asked

"I got an email"

"From who?"

"One of my many exes'"  
"Blake?"

"No"

"Christina?"

"Nope, she was the one who..."

"OH MY GOD NO!"

"But she didn't Fiona set it all up"

"I should have known"

"Do you think it be weird to reply?"

"No it's a way telling her you forgive her"

"Are you sure? Because you should read the email"

"Declan I know your heart belongs to me, and I trust you"

_

* * *

To the girl who wants me back_

_I'm sorry for not believing you before; I realized when Fiona kissed me that it was all her fault. I miss you as well but I've moved on. This girl means the world to me. I want to apologize for not giving that chance. Public schools not that bad, I'm going into my second semester of public school, it just takes some time. I hope we can be friends_

_-D_

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know just wanted to leave people wanting more! and also to test to see who will read it

Another one up shortly, Who do you believe is the girl that wants Declan back?

Haley E. James


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer:

_ I do not own Degrassi_

_BiggestOTHFan__- Thanks for the review, I'm so glad you enjoy this story along with 'You Found Me' _

_TheFr3ak__- Of course not aha, this chapter Haley's not much of a rebel but next one she will be :)_

_Valentine2000-__ I'm glad you liked the first chapter I hope this one does the same, and only time will tell if you are right or not….. :) and its okay about the whole name blasting thing I'd probably do the same thing if I was in the same position_

_Declanl0ver13-__ Thank you! Here's the next chapter!_

**

* * *

**

****

Guess Who?

* * *

Haley looked around her room; it was different than she remembered. Why did everything in it seem so unimportant? Was it because her dorm room back at Vander Bilt was so much better than this room? She unzipped her suit case, and pulled out a causal but nice outfit to greet her sister when she arrived home.

"When's Holly J arriving?" Haley asked after she had made her self presentable

"In about twenty minutes, she just got in the limo" her mom replied

"A LIMO! I thought we were broke?" Haley yelled

"Her boyfriend's family isn't broke and they use limos a lot of the time"

"Got to give her props on that"

"I know this is going to be different for you, living here in Toronto but I'm sure in no time you'll have adjusted and have made lots of friends"

"Huh?"

"Well I thought while we wait for your sister, we could talk about how you're adjusting"

"Mom, I don't want to adjust. I want to go home"

"Shhhh… I think Holly J's home"

"It's like I'm home, but I'm not" Haley muttered to herself.

"Go help Holly with her bags" her mother ordered

"Sure, you know I had to carry my own in"

"Be nice"

* * *

Holly J saw her front door open and her mother emerged; she smiled than gave Declan a peck on the lips and exited the limo. When Holly J looked back at her house she saw a very familiar person standing in the door way, Haley.

"HALEY!" Holly J exclaimed running over to Haley in disbelieve

"Hi" Haley replied

"What are you doing here?" Holly J asked

"Parents broke equals no tuition"

"Oh man, your going to love Degrassi!"

"As you can tell I'm just bursting with excitement" Haley replied sarcastically

"You're so grown up!" Holly J pointed out ignoring Haley's previous comment

"That tends to happen when you age"

Holly J didn't understand why Haley was giving her so much sarcasm. She thought they had always been close, but when their parents sent Haley to boarding school they loss contact. Sure they used to fight and all but that's what sisters did.

* * *

Later that night the Sinclair family was sitting having dinner discussing both of their youngest daughters lives.

"Haley did you do any extra curriculars at school?" Mr. Sinclair asked

"Well I was Vice president of the student council, couple of sports teams, I was supposed to be president this year but now I guess not"

"That presidential gene, a Sinclair legacy" Mrs. Sinclair pointed out

"I'm the president at Degrassi" Holly J stated

"You were last year sweetie. Someone could get more votes than you this year" Mrs. Sinclair said

"Nobodies stupid enough to run against me, anyways I need it to get accepted to Yale" Holly J said

"You'll just have to see" Haley said

"Haley why don't you run for a grade rep" Mr. Sinclair said

"Grade rep?" Haley questioned

"It is a way for you to make friends" Mrs. Sinclair said

"Wasn't anyone listening when I said I was supposed to be president" Haley stated

"We know kiddo, but this is a new city for you" Mr. Sinclair spoke

"So what you don't believe I could be president here?" Haley asked

"Next year, after I'm gone you'll be perfect" Holly J said

"I'll see about that" Haley muttered

* * *

After dinner Holly J was upstairs in her room video chatting with Declan.

"Hey Holly Jeanette" He greeted

"Hey Declan"

"What's wrong?" he asked

"You were gone before you saw her but, my kid sister: she's a year younger than us is home"

"I thought you said you missed her when we were in New York"

"I do, it's just she's been giving me the cold shoulder"

"How so?"

"Well being really sarcastic and stuff"

"Think about J she's been ripped out the one environment where she felt safe, where she wasn't in your shadow"

"How do you know this?"

"Just have a feeling"

"I hope your right" Holly J said with a sigh.

* * *

The two Sinclair sisters were getting ready for the first day of school. Both had taken a long time to pick out the prefect outfits.

"Haley whoa" Holly J said when she say what her sister was wearing; it was a black high wasted skirt with a pair of red heels, and a white tank top.

"What?" Haley asked

"That outfit I wasn't sure if you knew what fashion was before you used to be the biggest tom boy"

"Think about it I lived in New York for two years obviously"

"Well you can catch a ride with Declan and I if you want?" Holly J asked

"Declan?"

"Declan my boyfriend"

"Oh, sounds cool" Haley nodded she had recognized the name

"We stop by the dot before; he can't go with his morning java"

"Alright"

_**

* * *

**_

A/N:

_ REVIEW please! is anyone else extremely pissed about the Dolly J break up! I cried :( I wish Declan would just move back to Toronto. But I have to say Holly J and Sav make a cute couple :)_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you'd like to happen next. The chapters will get longer I promise!_

_-Haley Elizabeth James_


End file.
